1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing device for a vehicle that is configured and arranged to process an image photographed by a camera to recognize the surrounding circumstances of the vehicle including other vehicles traveling in front of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-097699 discloses an example of a conventional vehicle obstacle detecting device that uses an image captured by a camera to recognize a traveling lane of the vehicle in which the obstacle detecting device is installed. This conventional vehicle obstacle detecting device sets a region of the captured image based on the white lines on the road surfaces and then conducts edge extraction processing only to this region within the traveling lane of the image to detect if an obstacle existing in front of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle image processing device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.